youngjusticetitansfandomcom-20200213-history
Blast
Blast (real name Jason Harston, born January 21, 1994) is a future member of The Titans and an energy manipulator. He is from Topeka, Kansas. Personality He isn't shy but won't speak out his opinions in fear of rejection from his peers. Physical Appearance Blast has dark skin and stands 6'5. On top of a muscular frame he has has very short hair. Blue eyes and a small scar under his right eye. Civilian clothes: White whife beater with blue jeans and sneakers. always has on a silver dog chain with his dads name on it. Combat outfit: Golden cape (glows when in combat) black sleveless leather armor with Gia design. golden round bucle belt with black leather tight pants and Spartan sandals. History Early History Jason was living a average life in Topeka, Kansas. He went to school and was pretty popular. Until he turned 14. it was his birthday and he was out with his friend snooping around. They found a old warehouse, they heard people talking and wanted to see what was up. They snuck in a side door and was almost imedeatly caught. Jason turned to run but ran into his friend sending them both to the ground hard. when he managed to get up they were already on him,pumelling him with an onslought of fits. His friend was no were in sight. They dragged jason to the middle of the room threw him into the pool of sacrememnt as a punishment. What jason didnt know at the moment was that pool was full of sacrement. The cult was going to use it to bind thereselves to make one shell for their master to enter the world. They held jason under for what seemed like hours. His vision was going black by the time he heard cops break down the door. When he awoke he was in the hospital. Still confused he got up and walked out of the room. The nurses rushed to him asking him question and demanding he went back to his bed. Jason told them he was fine and left. he went home and snuck inside. He snuck up to his room and tried to forget the whole day. He continued on only to find everything with energy he touched went haywire. Poeple called him a freak. and imedeatly he was an outsider. one day when he went to the musuem someone pulled a prank on him and locked him in the maitnence room. with al the communication technology there it made jason lose all control over his powers. He staggerd and touched the power button for the whole museum. The city had its biggest poweroutage in history. getting the attention of the Titans they came to see what was the cause and found it. lying in the midst of all the rubbul was jason. They fought and managed to subdue him and convinved him to join. Powers and Abilities Energy Manipulation: Uses pent up energy coursing throughout his body to create weapons, shields, or can use it as blasts from his hands, eyes, and in special need his chest. Also can drain others of their powers, especially electrical users; and give energy to others. Equipment Suit: The suit is from being in the pool of the cult. Thus whenever he needs to use his energy the mark of Gia appears on his chest then creates his whole suit. Gadgets and Weapons: None Relationships